Meet The Køhler Family
by playgirlz
Summary: Here is a look inside Denmark's daily life. He lives with his younger sister, Greenland, and brothers, the twins, Faroe Islands. And as usual everything is upside-down. My first Hetalia Fanfic, please don't kill me :) RnR


_Hey I just got into Hetalia, and now Ican't get enough. So yeah I fell in love with Denmark, So I desided to write about him. And I also found out that Greenland and the Faroe Islands belongs to Denmark, so I made my own version of them :) _

_I'm very sorry if I've made Denmark OOC, but this the my first try, so please don't flame me :)_

_Anyway I don't own anything except Nilak, Elias and Roi. Please review and sorry if I can't spell :)_

* * *

It was another morning in the Køhler household, and as usually everything was upside-down. Mathias woke up too late _again,_ and now he had to wake up the rest of the house. He first ran to the twin boys Faroe Islands' room. The two boys didn't like to be apart unless they had a fight.

"Elias! Roi! Wake up, we're late. _Igen_." Mathias shouted as he walked into the boys huge room. The usually darkblue room was nearly black because of the shades. The two 12 year looking boys opened their blue eyes. The every same color as Mathias's eyes. The boys groaned as their messy light brownish heads came up from the covers.

"_Store bror_, when do you learn to wake up when your alarm rings?" Asked Roi from the top of the bunk bed. He was _NOT _a morning person and hated to be woken up. (unless Mathias had made pastry...)

"Yeah, I don't wanna go to school today. It's boring." whined Elias from the bottom of said bunk bed. He was more of a morning person and not a nightmare to wake up, but he rather stay in the warm bed, then getting up.

Mathias only looked at them and said. "You have to get up and prepair for school or else you'll never get to be a smart country, and if you don't, I'll make you walk the dog the next entire month. _Så stå op._" And with that he went to wake up Greenland, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

As he ran to Greenlands room he tripped over his dog _Plet. _Plet was a great dane, and Mathias has had him for as long as he can remember. Before he went to bed, he always asked Plet to guard his smaller sister and brothers. "Av for fanden." Cursed Mathias under his breathe, as he fell head first on the floor. His dog lifted the black and white head, to look at his master who suddenly was on the floor, when he was that his human was alright he simply laid his head back down.

Mathias opened the door to the darkgreen room, and found the double bed Greenland sleept in. The only reason she had that big a bed, was because if not she wouldn't have enough space to herself, and all of her toy animals. Greenland was cling to the oversized toy animal that looked like a ring seal. The small girl refused to sleep without the huge, fluffy animal.

"Nilak, søde, du skal op nu." He said in a soft voice, while he stroked the 5 year looking over her, silk, black hair. Greenland was his little girl, and he was _very_ protective of her. If anybody ever tried to hurt her, he would hunt them down, and make them regret it. The black haired girl opened her blue eyes, that had the same color as her brothers.

"But Store bror, it's too early, can't I sleep a little longer?" She pleaded, as she snuggled into his large, warm hand.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. I woke up too late, so we have to hurry." He said in the soft voice again. "Come on, or Plet will get hungry and start to whimper." He knew that the big dog was her weak point, and she took big pried in being the the one to feed him.

"Okay I'm coming." And with that Mathias left to his own bathroom to get clothed.

* * *

Sortly after getting dressed did he found, Elias and Roi fighting over the toy in the breakfast box, while Nilak was feeding and petting Plet, like her brothers didn't try to kill eachother, and it was completely normal. (Which it was in their house...)

"Elias dont strangle your brother. And Roi you got it the last time, it's Elias's turn to have it. Now sit down and eat." He then poured himself some coffee, ate some chokopops like the smaller ones, let Plet out in the garden, and went to brush his teeth.

Mathias then went up in his study to get the files he would be needing in the meeting with Lego that day. Just as he was about to leave, was Greenland standing in the door way, with her clothes on, but still with messy hair.

"Nilak is something wrong? Do you need anything?" He asked the small girl.

Nilak looked down, with a small blush on her face. "I was wondering, if you would brush my hair, and make a braid." She said with her light voice. She sounded so cute, that you just wanted to hug her, and never let go. Mathias smiled softly and nodded.

"Of cause do you have something to tie up yor hair with, and a brush?" The little girl nodded and turn her back on him so he could brush her mid back long hair. Mathias was gentle with brushing her hair, and made a thick braid of her hair. He then picked her up, and carried her with one arm and his briefcase in the other. "Now lets see if your noisy brothers are ready." And walked down the stairs to the living room and kitchen.

Elias and Roi was packing their school backs when they came down. "Okay, go take on your clothes, while I get Plet." The kids nodded, and did as they were told.

Mathias walked to back of their house and opened backdoor and shouted "PLET COME HERE." And not long after came the big white dog running with a ball in his mouth, as he wagged his tail. "Now, come on you big beast." Mathias had a reason to call him that because the dogs bag was at his hip, so it was not a small dog.

But Denmark didn't mind, if anybody was stupid enough to break into his house, he knew Plet would scare them of. It actually had happened once, and it proved that no matter how sweet and gentle the big dog was, would he always protect his territory. He would growl, bark, and look like he was ready to kill. (But that's another story)

Before Mathias, locked the door, he petted Plet on the head and said "Pas på huset mens jeg er væk." With that said, he walked off to the car, with Roi sitting in the front seat and Elias and Nilak in the back. He took The boys to their school, and after wishing them a good day, he took Nilak to her daycare. When he was done hugging her, and making sure she would be okay without him the next couple of hours, took he off to the meeting he probably would be late for.

* * *

A couple of hours later was the meeting over, and Mathias would be having the weekend off. He looked at the clock and found out the boys was finish with school in half an hour, so he went to pick them up.

To Mathias delight, the boys wasnt fighting, when they saw Mathias was here to pick them up. "Hey how was school?" asked Mathias as the boys climbed into their usual seats in the car.

"It went really good, we got our math back and I nearly didn't have any faults at all." Answered Elias while he was bouncing in his seat, happy with that he had done a really great job, and knowing Mathias would be proud of him.

"Wow, that's awesom-","It's not that great" Roi said in a hard manner, before Mathias could finished.

"You just says that, because you're jalous, that I had been better at the test then you" Snapped Elias back.

"No, I'm not, and you didn't do better than me, you weak nerd." Shouted Roi, as he was getting angry now.

"I'm not weak, and I'm smart, not a nerd, you dumb shi-" "That's enough, both of you!" Yelled Mathias to get them to shut up. Both boys became quite instantly.

"Why do say something like that Roi?" Mathias asked in a more calm voice, while he was looking at the boy. But he just avoided eye contact with Mathias.

"It's just that it's not fair that he always is better then me when it comes to all with the school, math and stuff" Roi said while looking down. "I'm sorry that I called you weak Elias, It's just because that I'm jalous off you."

"Nah it's okay I know you didn't mean it, but no reason to be jalous. You've always been better than me to sport, and everything creative. You know there is a reason for that it was you, and not me who created our flag, right?" Elias knew that his brother easily became jalous, but he was also jalous of him, because he was better than him at drawing their own damn flag. But he knew he was better at other points.

Mathias looked carefully at his boys, and decided to let it slip, appently they didn't want to fight and they already said sorry. So he made his usually big smile and said, "See? There is a reason for that you're not good at the same points. 1. It would be boring. And 2. you need someone to be good at what you're bad to right?" With that they drove to Nilaks daycare.

* * *

The daycare was a mess, the workers was trying to make everything so it made sense. The boys decided to split to find the small girl. Not long after found Roi her outside playing, he took her with him, and they found the other. The moment Nilak saw Mathias, she ran as fast as she could, and jump right at him. Luckily for her, Mathias still had nearly all of the muscles from when he was a viking, and caught her easily. She snuggled into his neck, and swong her legs.

"I missed you Store bror" She said into his neck and smiled.

Mathias kissed her forehead and held her tight "I missed you too, now lets go home." They went to collect all of her thing and told the a girl who worked there that they took her home now.

When they got out in the car, Mathias asked "Do you want to eat out and go to Tivoli tonight?" "JA!"

* * *

Some hours later the weird family was at a resturant just outside Tivoli. They always came here because of the amazing steak they could get. They talked about what had happened that day, and it all went well untill Greenland said that she got a boyfriend from the daycare, the boys nearly chocked on their soda, and Mathias thought about finding his old battle axe from this weapon locker, and take it for a swing...

After the dinner, they went into Tivoli and more or less tried all of the rides. It was about 10 pm before they got home. Plet came running happy that they were back, and started to lick the boys, since Mathias was holding an half asleep Greenland. "Hey Plet did you protect the house while I was gone? Huh? Are you a good boy?" In the quite house did Mathias exited and loud voice sound a bit scary, but fortunately did the smaller ones know that nothing could harm them with Mathias and Plet around. "Come on Nilak get your PJ on, and I'll be in and saying goodnight soon, okay?" The small girl nooded and went to change.

"Store bror can we stay up a little longer, please?" Both boys pleaded. "Just half an hour more, please?"

"Fine, but only half an hour okay?" after a moment of silence Mathias agreed, and the boys ran to their room.

Mathias sat down and started to pet Plet, after he had given him some food and water. While doing that Plet laid his head on his lap, enjoying the petting his master was giving him. Mathias had to admit that his dog looked kind of weird. The big dog had snow white furr with a lot of black dots all over the body, but what really made the dog look stupid was the huge dot that cover his right eye. Mathias was sure that he couldn't find a dog that looked more odd, then this, but you couldn't help but to love the big happy dog, after all there was a reason for that it was also called the gentle giant. Plet was chewing at some kind of toy, and wagging his tail happily. It felt like the time stopped for a minute, everything was calm and quite. The only thing you could hear was, the weak sound of the boys computer, the elektric lights, and Plets tail every time it hit the floor. Mathias looked around his house to see if everything looked like it should.

There was a couple of Greenland dolls, and toys around the living room. Some of Elias' books was on the coffee table, mostely fantasy, and fairytales written by H.C. Andersen. At the kitchen table was all of Rois coloring pencils, some drawings, and blank papers. Under the table was also both of the boys soccer shoes, which didn't smell that nice. At the sink was there a lot of dishes, which needed to be washed, the floor was messy, and Mathias was sure he could spot a sock under the refrigerator. With a heavy sigh, Denmark brushed off Plets head to stand up. He knew that tomorrow he would have to clean, but not alone. His brothers and sister was going to help and they knew that. He walked up the stairs and turnd to the right to Greenlands room. As he opened the door he found his little sister dressed in a darkgreen nightdress, struggling to get her hair out of the braid, and trying to brush it.

"Do you need help with your hair?" He asked with a big smile. He couldn't help it, his little sister was just so adorable. Her small face all red, while her hands looked like they were stuck in her hair.

"No, no I can do it myself, thank you." But her face just got more red as she struggled harder with her hair. When she finally got tired, she looked up at him. "Umm, I... I could use a bit help now, please" Her was the same color as the tomatoes Spain was so proud of, but if it was from embarrassment, or from her fight with the hair, did Mathias not know.

Gently took he a hold of her hair, and started to untangel it, as soon as it was free, took he the brush and used it. He was very carefully to be gentle with her hair. "Store bror, when did you learn to do this? I mean is it normal for at guy to know how to do a girls hair?" The smaller girl asked while looking down. "I don't know, but i used to be a viking and it's not always you could cut your hair, you know" He didn't take his eyes of her hair while he was answering. "And when you finally had a brush, it hurted to use it since it was all tangled and ruined because of the weather." With that the last knots were out of her hair. "There you go, and now off to bed." He said with a smile.

"Do you promise I'll get a bedtime story tomorrow?"

"Yeah of cause, but it's late now, so you have to sleep. Godnat søde." He placed a kiss on her forehead. Greenland was disappering under the covers with her big fluffy seal, and you could only see the top of her head.

"Godnat store bror. Say goodnight to Plet from me." Her eyes was going heavy, and within seconds was she asleep. Mathias walked out, turned off the lights, and left the door ajar.

Denmark walked down the corridor to the boys room. He opened the door to the messy room. Clothes were shatter all over the room, and he didn't know wether it was clean or not. Books, color pencils, paper, cables to the tv and other things was also everywhere. Elias and Roi were in their PJ's and was talking, on the bottom of the bunk bed.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yeah, godnat."

"Godnat, see you tomorrow." and the crawled into their beds.

"Remember we have to clean tomorrow." With a groan from both of the boys, Mathias left the room, and went down the stairs.

In the living room decided the Dane to watch the news before going to bed. He sat down on the couch, turned on the television, and saw what had happened out in the crazy, wide world that we all love. Nothing really important had happened and his dog had decided that he should sit right in front of the television, and the damn dog refused to move. And when the news was finished, the dotted dog decided to sit in the couch, and/or on Mathias, so after struggling a couple of minutes Mathias gave up, and went to change so he could go to bed.

Mathias took a round around the house when he had change and had his teeth brushed, to see if the doors was locked, if everything was okay, and to turn out the lights. When he did this Plet was right beside him. After the first floor was checked went he up stairs and did the same to find everything as it should be.

The door to Mathias room was just across Faroe Islands room. The room was in a shady white color, with a black writing desk at his right. The bed was against the wall opposite the door, and was red in the covers, and with white pillows. To his left was a giant window with a view to his beloved ocean. Beside the window was a door to his bathroom, so that he didn't have to shared with his sister and brothers. The wall to his right was made to a walk-in closet to all of his suits, t-shirts, jeans, and all of his other clothes. On the outside of the closet door was a big mirror, so he could see, if he looked like an idiot or not. Besides his writhing desk was two huge speakers. The speakers was all ways used when he hosted a party, or when he just wanted to listen to some of his favorite music.

He went over to his window to close the curtains. Before he did that, he took in the beautiful scenario out sides his window. The moon was a crescent, and the stars was bright. There weren't that many clouds, and the ocean was had a nearly black color, and was waving peacefully. After closing curtains he lied down on the bed, and after thanking Odin for the weird, but perfect family he had gotten. With a smile on his lips he fell asleep.

* * *

_Thank you for reading please tell me what you think, and if my grammar suck, I'm sorry, but I can't change it ;P_

**Translations to those of you who don't understand Danish ;)**

Igen - Again

Store bror - Big brother

Så stå op - So get up

Plet - Dot (A very common name for dogs in Denmark

Av for fanden - Auch God damn it

Nilak, søde, du skal op nu - Nilak, sweetie, you have to get up now

Pas på huset mens jeg er væk - Protect the house while I'm gone

JA - YES

Godnat søde - Goodnight sweetie

**And I hope you all know who Odin is :P**


End file.
